Rising to Power
by Skoolgrl09
Summary: Take a peek on King Julien's childhood and how he became king of the lemurs. Please read to find out more. Warning: Rating may vary between K-plus and T, due to character death and possibly violent scenes. Thank-you for reading this message.
1. Chapter 1

" Rising to Power"

Hello and welcome to "Rising to Power". Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 1

On a small island, off the southeastern part of Africa, stood Madagascar. In Madagascar, there were palm

trees, rocks, a sandy beach, and many more, which covered the island. Also, there was a lemur clan buried

deep in the jungle of Madagascar. They were all gathering fruit when some foosa came and attacked them.

Screaming, most of the lemurs climbed up the trees and hid in the branches, while others remained

scrambling on the ground, trying to find other places to hide. Sadly, the foosa swooped most of them up

and ate them.

King Julien the twelfth, however, was lounging in a nearby tour plane with his wife and only heir, not

knowing what was happening. Suddenly, a heavy set Aye-Aye barged through the door of the plane and

ran over to the group of ringtails, running out of breath. " Your majesty," he wailed. " We're under attack.

The foosa. They're back."

King Julien the twelfth's eyes widened then he turned to his wife and kid. " Aleu," he beckoned toward the

curvy, metallic gray lemur. " Be staying here and be to protecting Prince Julien the thirteenth. I will to being

right back." Aleu nodded her head, once, but felt her spine shiver. She could since that this was not going

to end well, so she held her son close in her arms.

" Daddy, no," Prince Julien gasped as his father stood up and started walking out the door. He was the

exact splitting image of his father, only thinner. Grunting, the young lemur pushed his way out of his

mother's arms and ran toward his father who was just about to leap out of the plane.

" Julien," Aleu cried then ran after him.

" What," her husband stopped and turned around only to be greeted by his son, wrapping his arms around

his torso.

" Not you," Aleu peeped as she approached the boys. " Our son."

" Daddy," Prince Julien sobbed as he buried his head in his father's fur. " Please do not to be going. The

foosa will to be killing you."

" Son," King Julien sighed as he placed his paws on his son's shoulders. " Let me to be telling you

something that my father was to be telling me. Sometimes being king is sometimes to be meaning more

than to being in charge. It is to being about putting others needs before your own."

" But we are to be needing you," the lemur prince sniffled. " I am to be needing you."

" I am to being sorry, but this is to being one of my royal duties," King Julien groaned. " Now please to be

staying here with your mother."

" But, Daddy," Prince Julien cried. " I am wanting to be coming with you. Be helping you to fight off the

foosa."

" No," his father's voice stiffened. " It is to being too dangerous. Now please to be doing as you are told. By

the way, if I am to not to be coming back, you are to be taking over the lemur kingdom as King Julien the

thirteenth."

" But," the lemur prince stared up his father as tears rolled down his cheeks.

" No buts," King Julien uttered then hugged his son and kissed his wife on the cheek. " I will to be seeing

you, later." With a swish of his tail, King Julien the twelf walked out the door with the Aye-Aye following.

* * *

Oh, no. This cannot end well. Anyway. Coming up next in Chapter 2. Find out what happens after King Julien the twelf leaves. Please stay tuned and find out : It is going to take a while to get the next chapter up, due to school. Thank-you for reading this message.


	2. Chapter 2

" Rising to Power"

Okay. Good news: I'm now on Summer Vacation and will be able to update and add more stories. Bad news: I will be gone starting this Saturday for eight days, so I only have time to update this one, at least, since I am getting ready to leave for a family reunion, but I will get back to my original plans sometime after I get back. Anywho. Please enjoy and thank-you for your patience.

Chapter 2

A few moments later, he had dashed out of the airplane door with the Aye-Aye following close behind him. As soon as they were outside of the plane, they hopped down from

branch to branch, until they could see the foosa. From there, the two lemurs began plotting an attack then executed it. Within about five minutes later, King Julien the twelfth

was killed and eaten, while his advisor had received some deep gashes and managed to escape. Once he had escaped, he climbed back up to the airplane, where Prince

Julien and his mother were.

When he arrived, he fell face first onto the floor. " Maurice," Prince Julien squeaked then ran over to the portly lemur with Aleu following. " Where is my daddy to being?"

Maurice placed his paws on the floor then lifted himself up to look at the young lemur. " The…foosa," he grunted out, wincing, before he passed out. Prince Julien's eyes

widened as his jaw dropped then ran outside to look. Afterward, he fled to the bathroom, which was in the back of the plane, and locked himself in there. Meanwhile, his

mother slapped her paws over her mouth and shook her head as her eyes filled up with water and began overflowing. About a couple of hours later, after the foosa had left,

the lemur clan gathered in the airplane, hollering and shedding their fur faster than usual.

" Order," Maurice shouted from over by the council, which was in the front of the plane, while stepping on the 'Fasten Seatbelt Sign'. "Everybody, settle down."

" What are we going to do," a Sifaka shrieked with his paws on his cheeks, while tugging on his fur. " What are we going to do?"

" Burn the tree," a fluffy, cardinal lemur squealed with a finger pointed up in the air.

" We are not burning the tree," Maurice roared, but the lemurs were still jumping around and screaming.

" Allow me, Maurice," Aleu chimed from a pilot seat, which was off to the right of Maurice then bellowed. " Quiet before I have you all hanged." With that, the lemurs froze then

kept quiet. " Thank-you," Aleu chirped then made her voice stern. " As we all know, we were just attacked by the foosa, today."

" The foosa," the sifaka hollered.

" Yes, Joe, the foosa," Aleu rang with a raised eyebrow. " And since my husband isn't here, my son, Prince Julien, is going to take his place."

" But he's just a kid," a chubby, ringtail lemur grunted from the very back of the group.

" I know," Aleu sighed. " Which is why Maurice and I will be supervising him."

" You have got to be kidding me," a small, pregnant mouse lemur, who was sitting in the front row, scoffed as she rolled her orange eyes.

" What was that, Sasha," Aleu snapped.

" Nothing, your majesty," Sasha peeped. " It's just that that's the twelfth King Julien we lost to a foosa attack. Now, if you ask me, I think that name is an omen, so I suggest

we appoint some one else as lemur king for a change."

" Oh, boy," Maurice muttered as he slapped his paw on his forehead. " Here we go, again."

" Excuse me," Aleu grunted as she stood up, bawling her paws into fists and narrowing her eyes. " Julien is a beautiful name and whether you like it or not, my son will be

king of the lemurs, so put a tick in it and unbristle your tail."

" Aleu, listen to me," Sasha coughed as she pointed at herself. " The foosa have gotten stronger and meaner, since Julien's family took power. Which reminds me, why did we

change the main rule to patriarchy when we were doing fine being a matriarchy?"

" Yeah," a high-pitched voice of another female lemur whistled. " How come?"

" I say we burn the prince," Joe rattled with one of his fists in the air.

" You know, we were doing fine being matriarchal," a deep voice of a male lemur gruffed. " I was told so by my great, great grandfather who was told by his great, great

grandfather who was told by his great, great grandfather, and."

" Okay," the whole lemur clan shouted, causing the male to close his mouth.

" Anyway," Aleu groaned. " Prince Julien will be taking power. That's it. Also, there will be no burning of anything or anybody…Meeting adjourned." With a twitch of their tails,

the clan of lemurs exited out of the plane, through the door, except for Maurice and Aleu. After the lemurs had left the plane, Aleu sat down, covered her eyes with her paws,

and began sobbing into them. Maurice walked over to her, but remained standing. " Oh, Maurice," she wailed. " What am I going to do? The whole clan hates me."

" Just calm down, your highness," Maurice murmured as he patted Aleu's back. " They don't hate you. They're still freaked out about the attack. That's all."

" Maurice," Aleu bawled as she glared at the Aye-Aye. " They think Julien is an omen."

" Hey, humans used to think that my species were rats and an omen and look at what happened," Maurice piped with his arms up a little. " Now it seems like everyday, I run

across another Aye-Aye."

" But there's not that many of you and besides, I don't think Julien wants to be king," Aleu choked.

" How do you know," Maurice buzzed as he sat down. " Have you asked him?"

"Yes," Aleu chirped then wiped the tears out of her eyes. " And all he wants to do is dance."

" Well, if that's what he wants to do then so be it," Maurice pinged then stood up. " Come on. Let's go get him out of the bathroom." He strutted over to the bathroom and

knocked on the door. Aleu followed then stood right behind him.

" Please to be going away," the prince sobbed.

" Julien, you've been in there for awhile," Aleu tweeted. " It's high time you come out."

" I said to be going away," he screeched then caused something hard to rattle the door.

" What was that," Maurice half-whispered.

" I don't know," Aleu mumbled then walked over to turn the latch of the door, but all it did was jiggle. " The door's locked."

" I'll go get the key," Maurice said with a sighed then ran over to the front of the plane. When he got there, he climbed up on the middle of the dashboard, grabbed a key with

a small ring attached to it, off of a wooden, bobble head, hula doll then darted back to the bathroom to unlock the door. Seconds later, the door popped open and Maurice

and Aleu swaggered in to find the prince sitting on the floor, hugging his knees in a far corner. They approached him, slowly. Julien looked up with tears still running down his

cheeks and matting the fur around his eyes.

" I thought I was to be telling you to be going away," Julien groaned then looked down at his feet.

" Julien, I know how you feel, right now," Aleu cooed then crouched down in front of the young lemur. " But sitting in here, sulking, isn't going to help."

"Yes, it will," Julien squeaked, suddenly changing the way he talked, but still had his accent. He never talked that way, before, until now.

" No, it won't," Maurice grunted. " You need to shake this off. Look. I know I sound cruel when I say this, but it's true. Heck, even I had to do this when I lost my entire family

to a pack of foosa."

" You lost your family," Julien peeped.

" Yes," Maurice moaned. " My daughter and my beloved wife."

" Maurice, I didn't know you got married," Aleu whirred.

" I don't like talking about them," Maurice stuttered.

" Oh," Aleu uttered. " Well, sorry that that happened to you."

" It's fine," Maurice stated. " Come on. Let's get out of this place. It stinks in here."

Poor King Julien XII, getting killed by the foosa. BTW:If you're wondering, yes, Joe does have issues. LOL .Anyway, coming up next in Chapter 3, catch what happens long after the king dies. Please stay tuned and find out more. Thank-you.


	3. Chapter 3

" Rising to Power"

Hello, I am back. Sorry about the long wait. I took too many credit hours in college than I could barely handle and burned myself out. Now that I have finally recooperated, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and thanks for your patience.

Chapter 3

The ring-tailed lemurs nodded their heads, stood up then trudged out of the room. Soon, a week had past by and Aleu and Maurice were teaching Julien how to act like a king, but he tuned them out.

" I'm sick of learning all these laws," the prince gripped, while sitting in the left pilot's seat. " No skipping trees when traveling. Only eat litchi nuts on special occasions. Stay at least a four hundred mile

radius away from foosa territory. No lemur shall stay up past ten at night, unless they are nocturnal then that changes, until ten in the morning. Don't speak, unless you are spoken to…Ugh. Who

comes up with this stuff? Can't we all just dance?"

" Julien, those rules are there for safety reasons," Maurice buzzed from the floor. " And they were created by Queen La Fleur. The leader of the lemurs, before the first King Julien took the throne from

her."

" La Fleur," Julien squeaked with a raised eyebrow.

" French for flower," Aleu whinnied from the right pilot's seat. " Now, onto the next set of rules. Rule number five hundred and seven: All fellow lemurs must worship and thank the sky spirits on a daily

basis."

" Argh," Julien growled as he slapped his paws over his eyes. " I can't take this, anymore. Why can't you do this?"

" The power has been rightfully passed down to you," Aleu piped.

" Well, can we move onto something else, please," Julien scoffed as he uncovered his eyes.

" How about etiquette lessons and listening to villagers problems," Maurice chirped.

" Please, thank-you, you're welcome, pleasure to meet you, blah, blah, blah," Julien sighed as he slapped the air with his paw then pointed to his head. " I've got it all up here."

" Really," Aleu chimed as she folded her arms then paused. " Excuse me, your highness. I've come to tell you that we have a shortage of mangos, mercury in the water supply, and a group of children

have gone missing in the jungle. Do you think you can help?"

" How can I help," Julien shrieked as he flung his paws, outward. "I don't even know how to solve any of that stuff. I'm just a kid. Go find somebody else to help."

" Julien, they'll be expecting you to do something," Aleu rang. " You can't just turn them down when they need you."

" Watch me," Julien grunted as he folded his arms.

" Julien," Aleu narrowed her eyes.

" Okay," Julien sighed as he rolled his eyes. " I'll see to it that I will help in any way possible."

"That's better," Aleu chimed then patted Julien's crownless head.

"So, what's next," Julien shrugged.

"This," Maurice stated as he held up a leafy crown with a partially cut gourd attached to it, which Julien's father did not really wear, except on special occasions, such as meetings and checking around

the village.

"My dad's crown," Julien whispered as he raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes.

"Yeah," Maurice piped. "And now it's yours."

"Maurice, I can't," Julien murmured, waving his paws in front of him. "I'm still a prince."

"Who is going to be king, soon," Aleu uttered then levitated the crown out of Maurice's paws and placed it on her son's head.

"I can't see," Julien muttered from underneath the crown, which draped over his face, and rested on top of his muzzle.

" You'll grow into it," Aleu peeped as Julien pushed the crown up, revealing his orange eyes. " Now, onto handling the public. Let's say that you saw a human heading over to the village. What should

you do?"

"I would hide and hope that the village spots them," Julien retorted.

"Okay," Alue tweeted as she raised an eyebrow, knowing it was the wrong answer. "What should you do if there was a riot between members of the colony?"

"I would stay away from them to avoid getting dragged into it," Julien scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"We've got a lot of work to do," Maurice mumbled into Aleu's ear.

About a few weeks, later, Julien was still answering the questions wrong and having problems with his other lessons, except for ballroom dancing. He danced on his toes smoothly and with spunk

when it came to that. Aleu, who was sitting on the nose of the plane, sighed as she sat in a fetal position, while staring up at the sun in the late afternoon. Meanwhile, Julien was on the other side of

the plane, laying on his back with his legs crossed and his paws behind his head. He was staring up at the sun, as well, when he heard a rustle behind him. The young lemur gasped as he flipped on

his stomach, only to find Maurice climbing through the branches of the tree the plane was in, before entering a large hole in the trunk.

"Where is he going," Julien grunted then stood up to follow the Aye-Aye. As soon as he caught up to him, he continued to watch him more, but got distracted. In the hole was a small, straw bed, along

with a faded picture hanging on the left wall, beside it. The young lemur squinted his eyes, tightly, trying to get a better look at it, but before he could get a better look at it, something latched onto

one of his shoulders, making him jump.

"What are you doing here," Maurice snapped a bit.

"I saw you come in here," Julien stated. "What is this place?"

"This is my home," Maurice chirped as he gestured away from himself. "Well, my room, anyway."

" You sleep in here," Julien shrugged. "Why?"

"It's what I'm used to," Maurice said. "By the way, don't ask for a grand tour, because you've already seen the whole place, already."

"Oh, okay," Julien clicked. "I'm gonna go play outside."

"Alright," Maurice beeped as Julien zoomed away.

After Julien went outside, he biffed into something and landed hard on his rear, causing his crown to fly off of his head. He looked up and gawked at the sight before him. It was a female Ringtail, about

his age, only taller and curvier. "Like, watch it, Loser," the female roared.

"Sorry," Julien stuttered as he felt around for his crown. "I didn't see you there."

"That's what they all say," she spat then saw the male reach behind her, but not touch her. She gasped the slapped Julien across the face.

"Ow," He yelped as he placed his paw on his right cheek. "What was that for?"

" You know very well what that was for," she hissed. " You were going to..."

" Get my crown," Julien snarled then pointed a finger behind the female. "It's right behind you."

"Crown," the female barked then pointed at herself. "Do I look like some prize to you?"

"No," Julien shook his head then paused. "I meant, my crown. You know, the thing with leaves and a gourd." The female glanced behind her and saw what he was after. She picked it up and scanned

it.

"You're a girl," the female tilted her head.

"No, I'm a boy," Julien rolled his eyes. "Weird, I know, but my dad's family has been in charge for twelve generations."

"You're from the family that took power from Queen La Fleur," the female scrunched her face. " You're Prince Julien XIII?"

"Yes, and I will be King Julien XIII, someday, because of her," Julien stated then got punched in the nose, causing it to sting.

"You blockhead," the female shrieked. " My family was supposed to be in power. Not yours."

"What do you mean," Julien honked, while covering his now bleeding nose. " And...Owwwwwwwwww. Did you have to hit so hard?"

"I am a descendent of Queen La Fleur," the female snapped. "Ergo, I would've been Princess Lori La Fleur."

"You're a La Fleur," Julien squeaked.

"Yes," Lori growled. "And because your family took power, my family has been forced to live next to the foosa territory."

986896867869696968

What will happen next in Chapter 4? Please, stay tuned and find out more. Thank-you for reading this message.


	4. Chapter 4

" Rising to Power"

Thanks for the reviews and patience, everybody. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 4

Julien widened his eyes. "I didn't realize," he muttered.

"No, you didn't," Lori barked, while still glaring at him.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"Sorry," Lori huffed, while putting her paws on her hips. " My family has to fight for their lives every day and you say you're sorry?"

"Hey," Julien hollered, while pointing a finger at her. " My family and the colony have to fight for their lives, too."

"How often," Lori asked, while raising an eyebrow.

" Not very often," Julien stated as he shrugged. " Just a few times a year."

" You call that fighting for your lives," Lori bellowed as she threw her paws into the air. " I call it living the cushy pillow life."

" Excuse me," Julien uttered, while raising an eyebrow.

" You heard me, Prince Julien the unlucky XIII," Lori snapped, while wagging a finger at him. " You don't know what it's like to constantly live in fear. You don't know what it's like to see friends and family get killed in front of your eyes on a daily basis. It's not easy dealing with that while trying to keep your own sanity. But why should you care? It's not like you'll ever understand."

" Listen, Le Floor," Julien hissed, while curling his paws into fists. " It's not my fault you have such a crummy life. Okay?"

"It's La Fleur," Lori growled as she poked Julien in the chest with her finger. " Also, it's your family's fault. In a way, it is your fault, too."

Julien scoffed as he folded his arms, " Whatever."

Lori dropped her jaw then stomped on his foot. Julien yelped as he reached down to grab his foot. He bounced on his good foot for a few seconds, before setting the injured foot back down. Next, he tackled Lori, screaming. Lori tackled him back and started punching him.

"Take back what you said," Lori hollered as she punched Julien in the face.

" No," Julien barked then kicked Lori in the stomach.

Lori slammed into a tree then onto the ground. She pushed herself onto her knees, cradled one of her arms, and started sobbing. Julien smirked as he stared at her then frowned. He saw tears dripping from her eyes. The prince approached her, slowly. Lori glanced up, widened her eyes, stood up then sprinted away. Julien hastily followed, trying to keep up. Lori glanced behind her then began running faster, trying to leave Julien behind. Soon, Julien stopped running and scanned the jungle for Lori. He could no longer see her. Next, he walked back to the plane, staring down at his feet.

" Julien," Aleu shrieked then jogged over to him. "What happened to you?"

" I fell out of a tree," Julien mumbled.

" Next time, be careful," Aleu stated. Next, she grabbed his paw then took him inside.

Eventually, night came. Everybody in the colony had fallen asleep, except for a few lemurs.

" I can't believe it," Julien murmured to himself as he lied down on top of the plane, gazing at the sky. " I just can't believe it."

"Can't believe what," Maurice chimed as he sat next to him.

" It's nothing," Julien muttered, softly.

"Really," Maurice peeped, while chuckling.

" Why are you laughing," Julien asked, while staring at him.

" I saw you with a girl lemur," Maurice chirped as he smiled. " Lori La Fleur to be exact."

" So," Julien snarled as he lowered his eyebrows.

" So," Maurice buzzed, while shrugging his shoulders. " One day you're going to marry her. The lemur colony will be whole again."

"I'm not marrying her," Julien spat then turned away from Maurice. " I can't stand her and she can't stand me. Besides, I hurt her."

"That part I didn't see," Maurice stated as he widened his eyes then paused. " Listen, Julien. You're going to have to marry her some day. It's your royal duty."

" It's not going to happen," Julien growled. " I'd feed myself to the foosa before I'd ever marry her."

" Keep talking like that and karma will bite you in the behind, literally," Maurice uttered. " Look. It's not like you really have a choice."

" Can I give up my crown," Julien asked.

" Nope," Maurice retorted." Sorry."

" Being a royal is a pain," Julien murmured as he folded his arms.

Maurice stretched and yawned. " It's passed my bedtime," he uttered then started walking away. " Night, Julien."

" Night, Maurice," Julien said. " Maurice, does the La Fleur clan really have it tough?"

" Yep," Maurice retorted as he stopped walking. " I have taken a few trips out that way. There are mass murders every day. It's worse compared to what we have to deal with."

Julien gulped then stood up. " I have to find Lori," he stated as he walked passed Maurice, who followed him.

" Your highness, wait," Maurice raised his voice as he jumped in front of Julien." You can't go out there all by yourself at this time of night. It's too dangerous."

" Watch me," Julien retorted then walked around the aye-aye.

" Prince Julien, please listen to me," Maurice uttered, while following.

" No, Maurice," Julien stated as he faced him. " You listen. There's an injured lemur out there, who may or may not be alive because of me, and I'm going to find her."

" Fine, but I'm coming with you," Maurice retorted. " I know more about the foosa than you do. Also, I know the jungle better."

" Alright," Julien said, while groaning. " Let's go."

7897979797897978979879879879 879798979

Julien and Maurice are going to look for Lori. Yay. Coming up next in Chapter 5: Maurice and Julien go looking for Lori. Will anything get in their way? Please stay tuned and find out more.


End file.
